


Cain's Daughter

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, First Time, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mocking, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Vaginal Sex, mean behavior, whoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is short story where reader is a utter bitch in total honesty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cain's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

(Y/n) had been hanging out with The Winchester's for years. All because her father Cain wanted her to. She would very arrogantly and blantently fuck around with them harshly.

"You know Deanie, You have a way to strut around like a whore. Always sticking it in any pussy that is willing. Get a few beers or whiskey and your set to go, slut!" snarled (Y/n).

(Y/n) had taken to taunting the youngest winchester. She knew what Lucifer did to him.

"I bet ya take cock like champ, Sammy. Bet Lucifer fucked ya harshly!" said (Y/n) smugly.

She knew that Castiel was wanting Dean. But, He knew that as long as Dean loved ladies. There'd be no damn chance. She was coming to his room. Under the guise of comfort.

"You know Castiel, I'm sorry your not good enough for Dean. Maybe me though!" said (Y/n).

She hated that The Winchesters and Feathers were associated with The King Of Hell too.

"You Growley, You are not just up to snuff. Had to sell your soul, huh?!" said (Y/n) snidely.

Lucifer was nothing short of repetive. The one she hated most. Asides from Crowley too.

"You know Luci, You play repeato all the time. Nothing new to jab off of!" said (Y/n) slyly.

(Y/n) was on a hunt by herself. That is when she had caught sight of Amara with hate to.

"You know Amara, You must be pathetic to pine for a loss cost, stupid bitch!" said (Y/n).

Amara had been very angry that (Y/n) was able to work her words so well. That it hurt too. That nobody was safe around her. Because she had made very valid points harshly. No matter what that (Y/n) was a truth speaker. That, Everybody couldn't talk shit about her. She was as innocent as anything that she could imagine. She was Cain's daughter.

"You know (Y/n), You are just pissed off. That needs to stop right now!" said Sam to her.

"I really don't want you to talk to me of to back down. You made your brother a fucking mess. Not to mention you got a pyscho bitch after him. You selfish slut!" said (Y/n) slyly.

She had walked off to go shower. Got into her hunting gear and took off on another hunt. Many years had gone by and She had finally saw Dean. She laughed from her position.

"Aw Deanie, You look a wreck. That bitch finally fuck you over yet?" asked (Y/n) to Dean.

Dean had looked utterly fucked over. But, At that moment she could care less of him too.  
She had saw Sam not a few moments later at the library. He was haunched over sadden.

"Sammy, Did Luci fuck you hard again? I bet he made you squeal too!" said (Y/n) to Sam.

Lucifer was on her tail and she had gotten the drop on him. Nobody ever snuck up on her. Lucifer was on the floor writhing in pain. That (Y/n) had gotten the upper hand too.

"Lucifer, My father Cain taught how to fight and win. What ever did your father teach you? Nothing! My abilities are far better than yours. Insignificient ant!" snarled (Y/n) slyly.

(Y/n) had gone over to her lover Gadreel. Atleast to her he was well worth the attention. He had made her his first goal to get her off as many times as he could possibly do too. Crowley and Castiel had tried to down her. But, It had only just backfired. Crowley and Castiel were goners. She had always had back up plans. That, She had it handled well. Nobody had ever messed with her. They had done everything she had wanted to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and kudos, plz!


End file.
